


Sleepover Forever

by TheWholesomeHobo



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Fitting In, Gen, Makeover, New Friends, girl talk, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWholesomeHobo/pseuds/TheWholesomeHobo
Summary: Reggie and Esther attend a sleepover hosted by Kendra. But when it doesn't seem to be the party Reggie hoped for she runs away to Endless where she gets an unexpected makeover.





	Sleepover Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second longer story. Again I'm aiming for that full, 11 minute episode mark. I had to push out of my comfort zone a bit with this one though. My goal is to try to stay as cannon compliant as possible, so writing Kendra, and more importantly three original characters to be her friends, felt a bit weird for me. Less "does it sound like something X character would say" and more "does this sound like a plausible character for the show". I feel like I did it justice, even if some parts feel a little cliche. Questions, comments, & constructive criticism are always encouraged though.

It was after school on a Friday afternoon. The doorbell rang rapidly several times and Reggie raced to the door, sliding down the stair railing and landing in front of it with a grunt. Reggie ripped the door open. 

”Hey Esther!” She was standing in the doorway with a truly massive backpack on.

”Hey Reggie! Are you all packed for tonight?” Esther was beaming like a lighthouse. 

”Uuhhmm.. almost.” Esther could hear the procrastination in Reggie’s voice. They went up to her room. Reggie’s bag was half open and laying on the bed. A change of clothes, a stack of comics, toys, and other assorted trinkets and snacks were lazily jammed into it such that it would never close properly.

Esther walked over to the bag with a frown and poked at the contents “Reggiee, did you pack anything you actually need for tonight? This all just looks like toys and junk food.”

”Well yeah, I thought we’re supposed to have fun at a sleepover.” Reggie was proud of her packing choices. 

”No I mean, like, essentials.”

Reggie was on the defensive now. “I’ve got the essentials. I packed a bunch of comics, a case of root beer, some chocolate bars, some art supplies. What more do I need? What’ve you got in your big ol’ pack?”

Esther took off her massive backpack and placed it carefully on the floor, despite the weight. She began pulling out a few items and placing them on the bed. “I’ve got my sleeping bag, toothbrush, toothpaste, mouth wash, floss, mouth guard, hair brush, some nail polish, a first aid kit, two different outfits, socks in case my feet get cold.. You know, things that might actually be useful.” 

Reggie was a bit insulted, even if she knew Esther didn’t mean it that way. Reggie ran out of the room and returned just as quickly. She threw a toothbrush into her bag and zipped it as far as it would go. “There, all set.” 

”If you say so. It was so nice of Kendra to let me come along with you as your plus one. I’m so excited!” Esther’s giddiness filled up the room. Even Reggie was excited for a night of playing games, watching action movies, and drinking soda till she pukes. 

Judy poked her head into the room. “You girls all set?”

Reggie put her pack on her chest “All set mom! Let’s go!” 

Judy had walked into the room. “Ohhh, my little girl’s first real slumber party.” Her hands were clasped and a warm smile filled her face.

Reggie’s embarrassed aggravation reared its head. “Ah geez mom come on, don’t make it weird.” 

”I’m just so happy for you Reggie. I used to have so much fun at slumber parties. We’d do our hair and read magazines and gossip about boys..”

”MOM! Gross. Our sleepover is gonna be awesome because I’m bringing the fun.” Reggie was as cocky as ever.

Judy got a bit more serious, a twinge of nervousness hiding in the back of her voice. “Listen Dear, I know you’re gonna have a blast. But can you do me a small favor? Can you please try to be on your best behavior for Kendra’s mom? Please?”

Reggie was a bit hurt and embarrassed. Esther swooped in and put an arm around Reggie “Don’t worry Miss Abbot, we’re gonna have a great time. I guarantee it.” Those last few words were a bit of comfort for Judy.

She smiled again. “Alright girls, I’ll grab my coat and then we’ll get going. 

==========================================================================================

As the car drove through Kendra’s neighborhood Reggie and Esther marveled at the luxurious houses, street after street.

Reggie’s face was plastered to the window. “WOAH! Look at that one! It’s got like twenty chimneys.”

”Ooh ooh Reggie look at that one! It’s like a castle! And that one has the most adorable gables on it!” 

”Does that one have a water slide in the back?! Mom, can we get a water slide in our yard?” 

Judy was feeling a bit small among all these homes. Insecure, envious even as they finally reached Kendra’s house. It was a large, asymmetric home, three stories tall with a finished attic. Above the doorway was a large arched window going well into the second floor. Bay windows shone out golden light on the other side, casting shadows of delicate shrubbery along the lighted walkway. Judy let out a small sigh. “Well girls, we’re here.” 

”Alright it’s party time!” The girls couldn’t contain their excitement any more than the car could contain them at that moment.

As the two girls rushed to exit the car Judy stopped Reggie short just after Esther was out. “Hey, Reggie..”

”I know I know… don’t be weird and embarrass you..” Reggie looked a bit forlorn.

A splash of regret washed over Judy’s face. “I just wanted to say to have fun tonight. That’s all.” 

Reggie returned her mother’s comforting smile. “Thanks.”

==========================================================================================

The heavy door opened after the second ring of the bell, Esther having stopped Reggie from hammering away at it. Kendra was standing there in a massive, vaulted entrance way, softly lit by a chandelier. 

”Hey Kendra! Ready to get down to party town because tonight is gonna be sick!” 

”Hey Reggie, glad you guys made it.” 

”I’m Esther!” Her hand had shot forward a little too enthusiastically with beaming eyes of hopeful new friendship.

Kendra awkwardly shook her hand “Uhm, yeah. Cool, cool. Everyone else is here already, come on in.” 

Reggie virtually flew past Kendra into the house, her eyes wide and drinking it all in. “Woooah! Your house is huge! It’s like the size of a movie theater.” 

Esther was in now and marveling at the architecture. “Oooh it’s so beautiful. Can we have a tour?”

Kendra’s response was a bit lackluster. “Sure, I guess.” She led them through the entrance way and around through the family room. Esther and Reggie’s mouths were agape the whole way. They walked on past a massive fireplace, its mantel adorned with simple family photographs and odd knickknacks. It was guarded by ancient armchairs that saw little use. They made their way to the kitchen next, a sleek, minimalist modern affair, with stainless steel appliances peppered around the room and brightly lit. 

”Kendra your kitchen is like something out of a scifi show! Look at all these gadgets!” Reggie was already running around looking at and touching everything.

Kendra was nonchalant and didn’t quite understand Reggie’s excitement. “I mean, it’s just a kitchen. No biggie.” 

”Oh! Do you have any snacks? I brought some but you can never have too many. We’re gonna need fuel for all the fun we’re gonna have tonight.”

”There’s some stuff in that cabinet that my mom said we could have.”

Before Kendra had even finished the sentence Reggie had flashed across the room and tore it open. She pulled out the first item slowly, with confusion replacing her excitement. “Kale chips? Freeze dried carrot sticks? Tofu bars? Kendra these are not snacks.” Reggie stared her down with disgust.

”I dunno, that’s just what we have. They aren’t that bad.”

Esther was imploring as always “Yeah Reggie, kale is actually super good for you.” 

To Reggie, these useless so called snacks were an injustice. “No way! We need real snacks, stuff that’s loaded with sugar and will keep us going all night.”

Whether Kendra was annoyed or impressed with Reggie’s outburst was hard to tell. But the tour was cut short there. “Whatever, sorry. Come on, let’s go upstairs so you guys can meet my friends.” She started leading them back around to the stairs by way of the dining room. Reggie paused for a moment when she saw her reflection in the dark mirror that was the big bay window. She frowned. Somehow it just didn’t look right among the ornate chairs and massive table.

Kendra led them up the switchback staircase. Her bedroom was the last on the right down a long hallway. It was painted a tasteful shade of cream and Esther gushed over the copper sconces along the walls. Kendra’s room was a stately lavender and softly lit by a floor lamp. A large TV stood atop a dresser to the left of the bay window. Opposite this was Kendra’s bed, a queen size, on which sat two girls. A third sat on the floor next to them. 

”Alright, Esther, Reggie” Kendra motioned to each of them in turn “This is Cheyenne..”

”Hey.” She had chestnut hair done up in an exquisite French braid that landed just past her shoulders. She was a bit thinner and taller than the other girls and didn’t even look up when greeting Reggie and Esther, focusing instead on the nail she was painting.

”Monica..” The next girl was laying across the lower portion of the bed with a magazine hiding her face, her knees bent up behind her. 

She lowered her magazine and pointed at Reggie’s feet with an accusing finger with a raised eyebrow. “You know your shoes don’t match, right? So random.” She flipped her long black curls with her hand and returned to her reading. 

”And this is Darcy.” Kendra motioned her hand towards the platinum haired girl sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

She looked up with a smile “Hey guys!” 

Esther nearly dove to the floor by her side in a flurry of excitement. “Is that the new issue of Connected Science Monthly??” 

”Yeah, there’s a pretty cool article in here on possible fashions for the future based around space travel and under sea colonies and junk.” Esther leaned in to read alongside her.

Reggie had turned to Kendra, a ball of excitement. “So what do you guys wanna do first? I’ve got a ton of stuff in my bag here.” She began to dig out the contents in a fervor. 

One of Reggie’s toys landed in front of the bed and Monica raised an eyebrow at as she picked it up. “You still play with dolls?” She held it arms length between just two fingers for all to see. “How adorable.” Her laugh was anything but friendly. 

”Well yeah, you guys don’t?” Reggie retreated a bit. She was confused and made small by the eyes of the room staring at her.

”Uhm, no. We don’t play with dolls. We do things that are actually cool.” 

”Like what?” 

”You know, like just hang out, do our nails, talk about stuff..” 

”That doesn’t sound that cool. What kinda stuff do you talk about?” Reggie was both perplexed and annoyed at how similar this all was to her mother’s own comments.

Cheyenne chimed in, putting down her nail polish. “You know, like who wore what, which boys are hot or not..”

Darcy’s head flew back against the bed with a rapturous smile “Oh man, Mike’s hair was sooo cute last week!”

Monica was incredulous “Last week? Don’t you mean every week since like, fifth grade?”

It was Kendra’s turn “Well no one can beat Kyle’s eyes. I could stare into them all day.” A general swoon filled the room. Esther had never met any of these boys but she was enraptured by the conversation.

Reggie just stood uncomfortably during the whole exchange, not really getting the point. “Yeah, I think I’ll just sit this out. Maybe I’ll just read some of my comics.”

Esther’s words were encouraging. “It’s fun Reggie! I mean, it’s a bit egotistical and feeds into the whole toxic click mentality, but you have to admit it’s enjoyable to some degree.” 

Reggie’s eyes danced around the room awkwardly. “Yeah.. doesn’t seem all that much fun to me.” 

Cheyenne got off the bed and walked over to Reggie. She playfully lifted a lock of her hair with a smile. “Well then maybe we could try doing something with this mop of hair you’ve got instead.” The other girls giggled. “That’d be a lot of fun.” 

Reggie almost instinctively pulled away, grabbing her hair with both arms. “What’s wrong with my hair?” She was angry and insulted.

”Nothing nothing, but why not try out a new look? Maybe a nice braid?” She flashed her own in Reggie’s direction.

Kendra moved in closer. “Cheyenne is like an expert on braids. She did my hair once and everyone said I looked like a movie star.” 

”My hair’s fine how it is.” Reggie was guarding herself now. “I don’t need a dumb new hairstyle.”

It was Monica’s turn now. “Well how about we do your nails?” She took Reggie’s hand. “I could see you in a nice hot pink.” Reggie yanked her hand back.

Or maybe we can just give you a full on make over.” She pinched Reggie’s cheek briefly before being swatted away.

”Leave me alone! I don’t want a stupid make over. I’m fine how I am!” Reggie was boiling now. 

”Reggie relax.” Esther’s concerned look covered the embarrassment she was feeling for her friend. “There’s nothing wrong with just trying some of it out. It’s not like it’s permanent or anything. And it sounds like it’d be a lot of fun. Remember how much fun we had trying on dresses that one time?”

”So now you’re with them huh? I thought we were actually gonna have some fun tonight. I knew this stupid party was a dumb idea.” She tore from the room. 

Kendra was a bit hurt. “Guys come on, that was a little too much. And Reggie’s pretty cool once you get to know her. Why’d you have to tease her like that?

Esther spoke up as well. “Yeah, guys, Reggie can be a bit sensitive sometimes. I know she seems a bit different but once you get to know her she’s really nice.” 

Kendra and Esther left the room to go find Reggie. The three remaining girls just shared a quizzical look marred by a hint of guilt. 

==========================================================================================

But Reggie had already gone far away, having found a quiet spot in the house and invoked her key to Endless. 

Once there she stormed off down the beach, grumbling to herself about those stupid girls and their stupid sleepover. As she went along she eventually stumbled upon a cherry soda hot spring occupied by several of the islanders. 

Dr. Champion was pulling his head from the spring and was the first to see her. “TWELVE! Come see my new hair! I’M GORGEOUS!” His hair was dyed a bright scarlet and sticking out at odd angles. 

Reggie feigned a smile. “That looks pretty cool Dr. Champion. Really nice.” 

Tasty Troy sauntered up to her. “What’s the matter Twelve?” 

”Oh it’s nothing. Just some lame sleepover and some lame girls wanting to ‘change up my look and be boring like them.’” Reggie crossed her arms with a pout.

Dr. Champion interjected, his ruby locks throwing cherry liquid everywhere as he moved. “I prefer to sleep under things It’s much more cozy.” 

Tasty Troy blinked each eye. “Mmmm how about a Tasty muffin? I baked ‘em myself.” 

”No thanks Tasty Troy. I don’t have much of an appetite. I think I’ll just relax here for a while until the sleepover is over.” Reggie sat down near the spring in the shade of a tree and went on complaining about the other girls.

==========================================================================================

The Butt Witch shot bolt upright in her bed, shifting into a kneeling position and sniffing at the air. “My my something smells absolutely exquisite.” 

”Oh! Thank you Ma’am. I’ve been working on this souffle for you all day.” Big Deal was wearing his chef’s hat and over sized ovenmits. 

”Shut up Big Deal. No, it’s the tangy, astringent scent of shame, doubt, and fear.” She took a long inhale after the last word. She turned on her TV and quickly tuned to Reggie laying on her back near the spring, her hair splayed out in all directions.

”Stupid sleepover and their stupid hair, stupid make up, stupid..” Reggie continued to grumble on and on as the Butt Witch watched.

”Mmmm, worried about what others think of us are we? It seems a bit of a makeover might be in order to change that attitude. Big Deal! Fetch my toiletries bag.” A sinister grin filled her face.

He brought the bag over in an eager waddle. The Butt Witch dug through it until she found a large aerosol can. She popped off the top and began filling it with various other chemicals from the bag. She reattached the top and cap and began to shake the canister rapidly. “I think it’s time we mix things up for that pesky child, don’t you? Here Big Deal, take this and give that ungrateful girl a new look she won’t soon forget.”

”O-OK Ma’am, whatever you say.” He took the canister and flew off. The Butt Witch settled back down onto the bed, ready for the show to come. “I do so love a good beauty pageant.” 

==========================================================================================

Back at the spring, Big Deal awkwardly crawled through the bushes behind Reggie. Doing his best not to be seen, he took the cap off the canister and sprayed the contents all over Reggie’s hair. He then quickly flew off, panting all the way, as Reggie sat up coughing from the spray.

She swatted at the noxious cloud with one hand “Gah! What was that? It smells like a thousand old ladies’ houses.”

”Twelve, what’s that on your face?” Flaps looked worried and confused.

”Huh?” Reggie walked towards the edge of the spring and looked in, even with a crimson stained reflection she could see the dark lines under her eyes, the way her eyelashes were drawn out into thin black spikes, the pale rosiness of her cheeks, and the piercing scarlet that stained her lips. Most prominent of all was her hair, wrapped and coiled around into a massive pompadour and done up with a bun. Reggie was taken aback. “What the heck? I look like one of those girls on Esther’s show.” Reggie tried to wipe the make up off with her forearm but it refused to even smudge. She tried even harder. “Rrrughgh! Why. Won’t. This. Come. Off!?”

Suddenly she felt movement on the top of her head. Her hair was writhing, twisting, changing. The islanders stood by, watching in confused fear at the sight. It split and straightened, bunched together until it had formed a massive row of spikes lining her skull. Reggie dared to look back into the spring. Her mood changed drastically. “Aw sick! A mohawk! I always wanted one of these!” 

The islanders’ expressions changed to cheers to match her mood. 

Swimble Dan gave her a tip of his hat. “My my Twelve, that sure is a spiffy new do you’ve got there.” 

”It’s simply marvelous! I must have one!” was Dr. Champion’s response as he dunked his head back into the spring.

Reggie struck an air guitar pose. “I look awesome! Now if only I could get this junk off my face. Huh?” Looking back at her reflection, she saw that her face had changed completely as well. The lines under her eyes were much thicker, her cheeks a ghostly white, and long gone were her scarlet lips, having been replaced by a vicious black to match her finger nails. 

There was a call from the forest, getting closer. “Reggie! Where are you??” Esther pushed her way through the nearby bushes “There you ar – whoa, what did you do to your hair?” She gave Reggie a look over. “And are you wearing make up too?”

”My hair did this to itself. Isn’t it awesome??”

”But I thought you said you didn’t want to change your hair?” Esther had a teasing grin on her face.

”Well I didn’t want to. I got sprayed with some weird cloud and it just kinda happened. And I guess it’s not really about the hair..” Reggie sheepishly began.

Without warning the great spikes began to bend downwards, weaving and twisting into a thickly braided cocoon around Reggie’s entire body, with only her face left visible. Reggie struggled against it but couldn’t free herself from the tangled mess. “Rrrah! Esther help!”

”I’m on it Reggie!” She summoned a whip and latched onto one of the braided strands and pulled hard.

”OW! Esther that’s still attached to me you know!” 

”Sorry!” She began to frantically look around for anything that might help. “Flaps is there anything you can do to help me?” 

”Sure thing EsthUGHR!” He spat a machete down to Esther’s feet.

Reggie’s eyes widened when she saw the blade. “NOOOO!”

Esther stopped short of picking it up when she heard Reggie’s cry. She looked around again in a worry and reached down into a bush to grab a stick in hopes of maybe prying Reggie loose. Her hand bumped into a round metal can instead. “What’s this?” She picked it up and began reading it over as Reggie continued to struggle.

”Any time you wanna help me out would be really great Esther!” The hair cocoon grew thicker and tighter.

”Reggie! I think this is what your hair was sprayed with! It can says not to get your hair wet for an hour after applying!” 

”How exactly does that help me??” She continued to fight the tightening coils. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted and tossed into the spring by Esther. “Hey wait, what’re y-.”

Reggie splashed down hard and didn’t resurface for what seemed like an eternity. “What’d you do that for?! I could have drowned! Huh? Oh wow I’m free!” She swam to the shore where Esther helped to pull her out. She was completely soaked but her hair had returned to its natural length and style. 

”Reggie, Kendra was really worried about how you ran off like that. We should go back to the party.”

”Why? She’s got her cool mature friends she can hang out with.” Reggie crossed her arms in a pout. 

”Because she wanted you to be there. Those girls shouldn’t have teased you but you shouldn’t have run off like that. It’s ok to not wanna change your look.”

”It’s not just that. I’m not like them. I don’t like talking about make up and boys and hair. And I don’t wanna become like them either. I thought it was gonna be more like a real party..”

”Well, maybe we can find something to do that we all like? I’m sure you of all people can come up with something.”

”If you say so. Let’s get out of here.” 

==========================================================================================

A moment later they were back at Kendra’s house. They went back up to Kendra’s room to find all four girls still there. 

”Reggie! There you are. Where’d you run off to?” Kendra seemed legitimately hurt and concerned.

”Sorry. It’s just that you guys were making fun of me for still liking dolls and it’s just.. I’m not into all this stuff.” She motioned around the room with an outstretched hand. 

”It’s whatever. We shouldn’t have picked on you. Some of the stuff you brought is actually kinda cool.

It was then that Reggie noticed her bag fully open on the floor. Monica was flipping through Reggie's book of drawings while Cheyenne and Darcy were looking over some of her comics.

”Yeah, this Violence Jack guy has some wicked hot hair.” Darcy was enraptured by the comic.

”I guess it is pretty cool.” 

Monica approached Reggie “Sorry about before, I guess we took it a little too far. Hey do you think you could paint these little ninja stars on my nails for me?” She held up Reggie's sketchbook.

”Uhm, Yeah I can totally do that. I guess changing things up now and then doesn't have to be so bad.” Reggie admitted with a smile.

Kendra butted into the conversation. ”Hey you guys wanna watch that new really bad horror movie that just came out?”

”You mean the one with those two hunky twins?? YES!” Cheyenne was already settling in to the perfect seat in front of the TV.

While Reggie might not have enjoyed gushing over the hunky twins like Esther and the others, she certainly liked the action scenes. They spent the rest of the night making fun of the poor acting, choices of costume, and the cheesy effects. It was nice to have found a middle ground they could all appreciate.

==========================================================================================

The next morning Reggie’s mother was out front to pick them up. As they got in the car she couldn’t help but notice the single braid in Reggie’s hair. “Hey girls, did you have fun last night?”

”SO much fun Ms. Abbott!” Esther was a ball of excitement.

”Did you make some new friends Reggie?”

Reggie looked down at the braid and looked out the window at Kendra waiving them off. “Yeah, I think I did.”


End file.
